Afraid To Lose You
by butterflygurl2468
Summary: When I saw you I was afraid to meet you.When I met you I was afraid to kiss you.When I kissed you I was afraid to love you.Now that I love you, I am afraid to lose you. This is exactly how Alex feels towards Mason. Just a one-shot I came up with.


_**Afraid To Lose You**_

_**

* * *

**_

_When I saw you I was afraid to meet you. _

_When I met you I was afraid to kiss you. _

_When I kissed you I was afraid to love you. _

_Now that I love you, I am afraid to lose you._

_

* * *

_

_When I saw you I was afraid to meet you. _

I was sitting there looking over at the new boy at our school. He was real cute. Harper was standing next to me at my locker. She was going on and on about something that I didn't really care much about. She put here hand in front of my face, "Hum, what?" I said as she finally got my attention.

"Alex why don't you just go and introduce yourself to the new dude?" She told me making me shake my head at her. That's not how it worked with me.

"That's not how it works with me and you know it Harper." I told her as she just shook her head. She looked around before saying what she did next.

"I don't get it Alex, your a wizard yet your too scared to go talk to a boy." She said to me which in all honesty she was right on that part. I was a wizard but that didn't mean anything.

"Just cause I'm a wizard Harper doesn't mean anything." I told her while she just shook her head at me. Right then the bell rang for first period. "Come on Harper we have to go before were late."

"Okay Alex, I don't know why you pick now to be so into class though." She said making me laugh. The only reason for me to be into first period English is because he was in there with us.

"Think about who all is in our first period." I told her and I guess that's when it hit her. She had this big dumb struck face on. We walked into class right when the bell rang. Just then the teacher started going on and on about something. I'd ask Harper what was going on later when we got home.

"And now I will a sign you your partners." The teacher said with that getting my attention. "Alex you and Mason will be partners while Harper you and Zeke will be partners." That's all I heard the rest being a blur. I sat up in my seat. Why would she pick me and Mason to be partners? I didn't know but didn't really want him for a partner at all. I was better off having a crush on him while no one seemed to notice.

"So I'm guessing your Alex?" Mason came up and ask me in his British accent nervously. Why on earth would he be nervous?

"Um, yea, that's me." I told him looking down at the floor. "Not being mean but what exactly are we doing? I wasn't listening til the teacher said my name." I said to him being honest and trying not to be at all mean.

"We have to act out a part in 'Romeo and Juliet'." He told me making my eyes kinda go big. I hadn't been listening in English class. What was I going to do?

"So what part are we going to do?" I ask him still looking at my shoes. **(I'm stilling this from Hannah Montana)**

"We could do the poison part of it?" He said to me making me think about it. Well, it pretty much was the easiest part of the play, so I was in.

"Okay sounds good to me." I told him liking the idea of that.

"Cool so who's house do we meet at yours or mine?" He ask me as I thought about it.

"How about mine?"

"Sounds good to me." He said to me as the bell rang for class to be over with. I went through the rest of my classes with a smile on my face til I got home. When I got home my mom saw the smile and became a little worried.

"What's with the smile Alex?" She ask me as soon as I walked into the family Sub Shop.

"She's been like this all day since first period Mrs. Russo. She couldn't even eat lunch she was still smiling." Harper told her while me mom just laughed.

"Let me guess she met a boy?" My mom ask taking me out of my fantasy world with Mason.

"How did you know that?" I ask her with a shocked face.

"Its not that hard to figure out with your face." She said making me blush. Just then Mason came inside the shop with a bunch of his buddies at school.

"Alex what are you doing here?" He ask me with a confused face on him. Harper walked up the stairs.

"I'm up here if you need me Alex." She said just as she walked up the steps.

"Why is she going up those steps?" He ask me looking really confused. He was so cute when he was confused.

"Um, well, I live here. Up those steps is are house." I told him and he had a look of 'how cool is that' on his face.

"Can I go see?" He ask as if it was the coolest thing in the world.

"Yea sure." I told him as we went up the steps. We sat there and talked about anything and everything. We got a pretty good grade on our project. I had fun getting to know him. Right now I'm scared of kissing him.

_When I met you I was afraid to kiss you. _

We were sitting here in my room with Harper talking about who knows what. I didn't know what him and Harper were arguing about now. It was no telling with those two.

"I just don't think wearing flip flops is best for the feet, it doesn't give you much protection." Mason said to Harper making her get red in the face.**(This was suppose to be a Alex and Dean but I changed it so just go along with Mason on this one.)**

"Well, if you can find me some tennis shoes that goes with this dress let me know and I will wear it with them until then just don't say nothing about it." Harper said to him making me laugh at how they were being. "Alex you agree with me, right?" Was what I heard from Harper next, oh boy, I hated being in fights with them two.

"Um, yea sure Harper, wait, what are we talking about here?" I ask her with a confused look on my face. Mason started laughing at that.

"That's my girl." He said not hearing what he just said, but I had caught it right off the bat.

"Wait did you just call me your girl?" I ask him liking that I was embarrassing him. It was so much fun to do that to people. I don't get to do that much with Justin anymore now that he hangs with Juliet, and Max, well Max is Max. That's all I can say about him.

"Well, I just, um, what are we talking about?" He ask trying to use my trick, hey, nobody steals my tricks.

"I'm just going to my room." Harper said walking off and out of my room. Mason just sat there not saying anything.

"You can't use my stuff mister, that's only for my use and maybe the kids I have someday." I told him and he kinda just put his head down.

"Well, I'm sorry its just I kinda like you Alex." He said still looking down at the floor. He wouldn't look up at me. It took me off guard, cause I hadn't expected him to say that.

"Well, I kinda like you too." I told him as he looked up and into my eyes.

"Really?" He ask as he was getting closer to my lips. I didn't want to kiss him cause I just didn't.

"Really." I told him with a smile as we got closer and closer. Just then Max walked right into my room.

"Alex, mom wants you. She says its time for Mason to go home." He told me then just walked right out. I was kinda glad he did, but yet a little mad that he walked right into my room. I half and half wanted to kiss Mason, if that made any sense at all to you.

"I'll see you tomorrow Alex." He told me with a smile. I just shook my head okay cause that's all I could do. I didn't really want him to go but I had no choice.

"Wait, Mason, were does this leave us all at?" I ask him making conversation so he wouldn't go as quick. I new exactly were that left us, but he didn't have to know that I knew.

"Whatever you want it to mean Alex." He told me and with that he was off. I didn't see him til the next day of school.

The next day of school came by fast. It was Monday. I hated Monday's more then anything in the world. They were annoying to me and any other teenager in the world. Okay, fine mostly me, but get over it this is my story I'm telling. Me and Mason still haven't had a first kiss yet. This was kinda bugging me, but I still wasn't ready to kiss him. Its just like when I said I wasn't ready to meet him. This is pretty much the same thing.

"Hey Alex, how are you today?" Mason ask me as he came up to me. Me and Harper had just got done talking about who knows what, so when he came over I was thankful for it.

"Its been good how about you Mason? Have a good day today so far?" I ask him with a smile. We were getting ready to go to our fourth period class, which just happened to be art. We all had it, me Harper and Mason.

"Yea just getting ready to walk my beautiful girlfriend and her best friend to our fourth period class." He told me while going down and extending his hand out for me to grab. I just laughed. Its moments like these that I would remember forever.

"That's very nice of you." I told him while still laughing. We all walked up to are class while Mason sat me down on my stole. I happen to look up and right into his eyes. I couldn't help and neither could he. We both leaned in and shared a passionate kiss. Just then the teacher walked in.

"Miss Russo and Mister Greyback there will be no PDA in my class room. Go stand in the hall." She told us and we ducked our heads while walking outside.

"Yes ma'am." We both said right at the door. Once we got out there we started laughing. We just couldn't help it. That was just the funniest first kiss I've ever had. Even funnier then the time that I kissed that one dude for no reason. Just to prove to Justin that I had had my first kiss.

_When I kissed you I was afraid to love you. _

About six months after me and Mason started dating he said he loved me. I was thrilled til I realized he wanted me to say it back. That's when I froze. I wasn't sure what I felt. Which is why right now I was sitting her talking to my mother and Harper about it.

"I just don't know what to do. What if I don't love him? I don't want to break his heart." I told them almost in tears. I really in truly didn't know what to do.

"I think yours is breaking more then his right now." Mom told me while I just gave her a weird look. What was she talking about? "Your afraid to love him is what I mean."

"Yea Alex, your mom is right. You've had bad relationships in the past so your scared to love." Harper told me while I just gave her the same look I gave my mom.

"What are yall going on about? I've only had two relationships before him and they were nothing like him." I told them. I just sat there not knowing what to say.

"We want you to listen to a song that we heard on the radio this morning. It kinda describes you right now." Mom told me while she got on the computer and typed the song on youtube with lyrics. She knows me to well.

_(Ahhh Yeah, ohh)_

_I thought I had the whole thing figured out, til I found you_

_I didn't wanna waste my time just, lookin' for love._

_I thought that I was better off alone,_

_But I was wrong..._

_(Chorus)_

_I never knew love like this,_

_I finally opened up my eyes._

_I never knew just one kiss,_

_Could ever wake me up inside._

_And I hope it lasts forever, cuz I'd walk a thousand miles_

_Just to feel like this, I never knew love like this. (ohh)_

_Everyday is better than the last, when I'm with you._

_I don't think I could get much higher_

_Cuz Baby_

_Everytime you come and put your head to me, _

_things you say to me it just feels so good..._

_(Chorus)_

_I never knew love like this,_

_I finally opened up my eyes._

_I never knew just one kiss,_

_Could ever wake me up inside._

_And I hope it lasts forever,_

_cuz I'd walk a thousand miles_

_Just to feel like this,_

_I never knew love like this._

_(Love like this)_

_Don't make me wanna lose myself to you_

_(Love like this)_

_And when you're here there's nothin I can't do_

_(Love like this)_

_See no one else compares to you_

_(Chorus)_

_I never knew love like this,_

_I finally opened up my eyes._

_I never knew just one kiss,_

_Could ever wake me up inside._

_And I hope it lasts forever, cuz I'd walk a thousand miles_

_Just to feel like this, I never knew love like this._

_Like this, like this,_

_I never knew love like this_

_never, never knew love like this_

_Uhh_

_And I hope it lasts forever,_

_Cuz I'd walk a thousand miles_

_Just to feel like this_

_No, no, no, no, no,_

_Just to feel your kiss_

_Ohhhh_

_Just to feel like this_

_I never knew love like this._

I got done listening to the song and looked at what my mom had typed in. The song was called 'Love Like This' and it was by Amy Pearson. She had a good voice but I didn't get how it was meant for me. "I still don't get what's so special about the song? That's not a me song." I told them and they just laughed.

"Oh yes it is Alex, you just don't even know the half of it." Mom told me while I just looked at her weird. "Honey read those lyrics without the music. _'I finally opened up my eyes.' _Your just now doing that with Mason. _'I never new just one kiss could ever wake me up inside.'_ You come alive every time he kisses you. I can see it." She told me yet, I still didn't get it. What Harper said next made me get it.

"Alex look at this line. '_I thought I had the whole thing figured out, til I found you'._ That's exactly how you are with Mason." She told me with a smile. Then she read the next one. "_'I didn't wanna waste my time just lookin for love.' _That's so you I can't even began to describe how much you that is. _'I thought I was better off alone, but I was wrong.'_ That's exactly how you were, well til you found Mason." She told me and that's when it all clicked. They were right. I did like, no, love Mason. Heck I even found our song that we've been waiting for since about two months ago.

"Your right guys thank you I've got to go find Mason." I told them as I rushed off to go find him. That was the best 'girl talk' we've had in a while. "Mason I've got to tell you something." I told him once I saw him in the park.

"Well, what is it?" He ask me once I got off my skateboard. I carried it with me where ever I went.

"I love you too, oh and I even finally found 'our song'."

_Now that I love you, I am afraid to lose you_

Me and Mason sat on my bed, well, actually, layed on my bed about three weeks later. We weren't doing nothing and it was just me and him. Harper was, I think, on a date with Zeke. That was the last thing I heard her say before she left anyway.

"What are you thinking about my love?" He ask me as we layed there while staring at the glow in the dark stars I had on my ceiling. They were pretty cool. You can't really see them at New York with all the lights and stuff.

"Oh just that now that I know I love you I'm scared you'll leave me." I told him while he sat up and looked me in the eyes.

"That will never happen. This heart of mine beats for you and you only. Nobody else matters to me. There could be a million girls in this room right now and your the only one that I would choose." He told me with a smile. "Don't ever think for one minute that you'll lose me. Cause you won't."

I smiled at this. I loved how he could be like this. He was just so amazing to me. I loved every little thing about him. He was mine and only mine. That's all that matters.

"I believe you." I told him with a smile. He was truly breath taking in my point of view.

"Good so you won't ever be afraid to lose me again. Promise?"

"Promise."

* * *

**Okay, so the ending was kinda cheesy but really who cares about that? This was going to be a 'Alex and Dean' story as you can tell when reading it. I just found this in my not finished stuff and decided to finish it. =) I kinda liked it and this is one of my favorite quotes of all time. I thought about starting another story just full of different quotes. It be a** _wizards_ **story. It would be mostly of Alex or Alex and Mason. Would anyone be into that? Let me know it a review. Hope you enjoyed this 'Mason and Alex' one-shot. Bye for now. =)**


End file.
